


Panties

by emmaothorell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Black Panties, Bottom Dean, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Universe, Castiel in Panties, Castiel in the Bunker, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Gay Sex, Hunter Dean, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lace Panties, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Panties, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Voice Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaothorell/pseuds/emmaothorell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a question, and who's better to ask if not Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

It had been a long day. Although, not as long as the days when gods and other big fuckers were tearing it up on earth. It was just that recently they had only caught scent of the usual monsters, which was fine with Dean; he really enjoyed the down-time without those fucking assholes who called themselves angels. Even so, the witch coven that they had dealt with today had been a tough one. His usually bulletproof charm hadn't budged the witful women even an inch, and he couldn't tell what had been more bruised; his chest from having a table magically thrown at him, or his pride.

”Dean.”

He winced out of surprise and spun around, facing the angel.

”Dammit, Cas! I've told you! Don't do that crap!”

”I'm sorry.” He had known for a while that Dean didn't like it when he appeared out of – from Dean's perspective – nowhere. But sometimes he didn't have time to 'palpitate around a shrub', or however that old human idiom went.

”Y'want somethin' or...?” Dean gave him that face of his that meant he was waiting impatiently.

”I have learned a peculiar fact and I would like to ask someone knowledgeable about it.”

”Can't be that bad if you're comin' to me. Don't get your panties in a twist” Dean said, prepared to drop the subject of conversation. A beer would have been nice right about now. The thought of the cold beverage drove him to move his legs, open the refrigerator and lean on the door, peaking in. He ignored Sam's organic-looking little cardboard boxes with vegetables, and took one of the glass bottles from the last shelf. He was honestly impressed that everything in the bunker worked so well, even though the place was old as hell. He opened the bottle with his ring and took a pull, slamming the refrigerator door shut. Who knew, maybe the bunker really was as old as the actual hell.

Castiel hesitated for a moment, squinting his blue eyes at Dean. He was about to say that he had persumed the question to be in the area of Dean's expertise, but after the second half of Dean's sentence, Cas felt confused.

”I'm not wearing female underwear” he said plainly.

Dean nearly choked on the beer.

”But if I did, I don't see why I would 'twist' them while wearing them. That would only be impractical and defeat the purpose of the garment.” He scrunched his eyebrows further more as he thought about it. "But maybe that's why you told me not to twist them. Although, I still don't understand why you presume I'm wearing them."

The green eyed man opened his mouth to respond, but shut it again when nothing came out. He drew a deep breath and raised his eyebrows, smiling speechlessly.

”Sounds like you know a lot about it.” He went past Castiel with long steps, sipping his beer in hopes that he wouldn't have to talk about this anymore. Cas and panties were two things he didn't even want to think about at the same time. He sat down by the long table and scratched the back of his head, attempting to brush the thought off of him before it turned into something- Oookay, too late! The mental image of Cas wearing panties hit him like a runaway train.

He heard the flutter of wings and suddenly Castiel showed up out of thin air on the opposite side of the table.

”I can assure you that I have little to no knowledge about womens' underwear” Cas said with an odd smile. He always felt content when he managed to keep up a conversation with Dean.

”Don't you ever just _walk_? Freckin' angels, flyin' all over the goddamn place” Dean murmured to himself.

”Hmh?”

”What?”

”You-... said something.” Cas seemed unsure. The smile was gone and the frown was back. All Dean pictured in his head now was that image of Cas in panties. Oh dear lord, make it stop.

”What is it you want, Cas?” He threw his feet up and crossed them on a nearby chair.

”Gabriel told me something-”

”-you can't wrap your head 'round? Yeah, got it.” He drank his beer.

”I have watched oceans fill the earth and mountains rise above. I have witnessed tiny mammals heave themselves up on land, and life being created by the sole act of intercourse between countless individuals.”

Dean clenched his jaw, shifted in his seat and swallowed an unexpected lump in his throat. Where was the guy going with this?

” _'Countless individuals'_?” he repeated with an amused tone. ”You been watchin' orgies?”

Cas scrunched up his eyebrows again.

”No, Dean. I've been watching procreation” he responded, as if that sounded much better. ”Evolution.”

”Then what can I help you with?” He regretted his choice of words the very second that they merged together with the thought of Cas in panties. In his mind he hooked a finger inside the underwear and pulled Cas closer, asking with a low voice _”What can I help you with?”_ A nice shiver crawled down his spine, his body felt heavy and his hands clammy. Slow, deep breaths. The sound of blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

Wait. What the hell was he thinking?! Why did this fantasy feel so thrilling? No. Stop. It wasn't a fantasy. It was just a disturbing image he couldn't get rid of. Think of something else think of something else think of something else... He uncrossed his legs and changed position on the chair. Not a chance in hell that he would get a boner over this.

”I unfortunately interrupted Gabriel while he was having-... company” Cas began explaining. ”Two nude, young ladies were trapped by some strange contraptions on a bed.”

Dean almost choked on his beer again. He had to cough repeatedly to get back his normal flow of air into his lungs.

Cas squinted his eyes, seemed to think back at what he had seen, and retold everything in his own unaffected way, as if he was reading the grocery list.

”Leather straps, cuffs, a metal pipe separating one's ankles...”

Dean met Cas' blue eyes which held a questioning stare. The guy seemed genuinely concerned.

”To my knowledge, items of this sort is not required to reproduce.”

”Cas-...” Dean wanted him to stop talking. He wished that the angel had never opened his mouth about this in the first place.

”I averted my eyes, of course, since I've learned that humans find their bodies to be very private. It was certainly alarming. Naturally, I asked if they were alright and if I could provide them with any sort of clothing, even though the only thing I had to offer was my trench coat.”

”Well, aren't you a gentleman” Dean muttered ironically. He tried not to think about naked skin in combination with that beige coat.

”They made a face and rolled their eyes at me, the way you humans do. I'm still not sure what you mean by that gesture.” It almost looked as if he shrugged his shoulders under that beige trench coat. A very human thing to do. ”Either way, they did not respond to me verbally. Needless to say, I suppose it must be hard to speak with one of those red balls in your mouth.”

Dean spread his knees and sank down in his seat, casually trying to hide his jeans-clad crotch with the empty beer bottle. He cleared his throat, uncomfortably.

”Cas...” He wetted his lips and clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe that he had even gotten himself into this situation. ”You-... Are you askin' me about fetishes?”

The angel scrunched his eyebrows for the thousandth time.

”I do not believe I am familiar with the term.”

”Great, 'cause you don't talk about this sorta stuff. And especially not with another dude.”

Castiel seemed to give it some thought.

”I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

”You've no idea.”

”I had thought you would want to teach me” he said simply. ”I don't see why wearing foreign objects would be necessary for reproduction.”

”Cas- What the hell!”

”I don't understand.”

”I bet you don't, but I ain't teachin' you nothing. Not now.” He stood up awkwardly, angling the front of himself away from Castiel to conceal the bulge in his jeans.

”Later then?”

Dean waved him off without looking at him as he hurried on his steps towards his room. He was going to sleep this off and forget that the conversation ever happened.

The room was cloaked in a dimmed light coming from his bedside lamp, when he woke up from one of the nicest dreams he had had in a while. He forced his eyes open and turned his head where he lay on his stomach with his arms around the pillow. A weight pressed on the mattress by his feet and he rolled over on his side to get a better look. He saw the obscure contours of the angel sitting on the edge of the bed.

”Dammit, Cas” he growled like so many times before, flinching. His heart raced.

”You called for me, Dean. It is 'later' now. Will you teach me?”

Something about the question sent a shiver down Dean's spine, just like earlier. It was probably only the fact that he had just woken up – he just wasn't thinking straight yet.

"I didn't frickin' call for you, Cas" he groaned wearily.

Castiel gave him a commiserating look.

”I don't need verbal words to hear when my presence is requested. I can pick up on anything. A longing.”

Before Dean could answer, Castiel stood up in front of him.

”Son of a bitch!” Dean hauled himself up and sat, turning his eyes away. ”What the hell're you thinking?!”

Castiel looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but his socks, shoes, trench coat and a pair of black, laced panties.

”I was in search of a foreign object to wear for educational purposes. I found these in your drawer.” He proudly motioned with both hands towards his crotch and the underwear.

”Not cool, Cas.” Dean could feel his body growing heavy and warm once again. The growing bulge in his pants returned. It must be a reaction of his sleep deprived body. That was the only explanation. ”Put some freckin' clothes on, man!”

”I'm wearing my coat” he said. Dean could hear that there was a question in there somewhere.

”I mean _more_ clothes.”

”You mean my tie?”

”Yes, I mean your freckin' tie! And your freckin' shirt! And your pants!”

”Am I making you uncomfortable?”

”Yes! You don't just strip naked in another guy's room!”

”Forgive me, Dean. I want to learn all there is to know about human beings. You are proficient in this matter. I thought you could explain what the purpose is of these objects being involved in the process? If you give me an answer I will leave.”

What the hell? Had Cas learned to blackmail him?

”It just-... It feels good. It's a turn on. That's what-... that kinda stuff's for. Now, put your goddamned clothes on!” He heard the thin, rustling noise of wings, and turned back his stare with a relieved sigh.

It hadn't been the sound of Castiel flying away he had heard. It had been the sound of his trench coat as he had stepped closer to Dean's bedside. Suddenly, he couldn't look away.

”Does it turn you on?” Cas asked blandly, using words he must have heard somewhere else. As if that was an okay fucking question to ask. ”Judging from your erection I would say yes.”

Dean didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't even know what to say. A gut wrenching feeling filled him when he suddenly asked himself what he _wanted_ to do. It would have been such an easy maneuver to just reach out his hand, grasp Cas' coat and pull him down onto Dean. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart when he realized that it was _exactly_ what he wanted to do. But his arms stayed put, glued by his sides.

”Cas...” Dean's voice was rough and yearning when he now spoke the angel's name. He forced his body to move, and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

Castiel's member was visible through the thin fabric.

Biting his lower lip hesitantly, Dean looked up at Cas and hooked one finger inside the hem of the panties, pulling him in and holding him still by his face.

”What can I help you with?”


End file.
